Autumn in my heart
by tsuunami
Summary: [ABANDON] Partie II ! Dix ans plus tard... Ils ont grandis. Ont de nouveaux amis...des fiancées...Mais Sasuke veut à tout prix la retrouver. La revoir. L'enlacer. L'entendre parler. Et caresser ses longts cheveux roses...
1. Prologue

**Autumn in my Heart**

Auteur : tsuunami  
Genre : Romance, Triste, Hetero, OOC et UA  
Paring du Chapitre : Kakashi/Kurenai  
Disclamers : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartient au film Coréen : Autumn in my Heart.  
Note de l'auteur : Dans cette fic, Anko à l'âge de Sasuke et Sakura. Voilà ! J'ai réécrit tous les chapitres de la fic, et je compte bien la finir une bonne fois pour toute !! èoé (_Motivée_) Faire autant languir les lecteurs, c'est mal !! Espérons que je réussirais ! (_Croise les doigts_)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue **

La chambre de l'Hôpital était bien silencieuse.

Allongée sur le lit, une femme aux longues boucles noires était endormie, les yeux clos et les cheveux éparpillés sur son coussin. Quelques mèches étaient encore collées à son front couvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, signe de l'effort et la douleur qu'elle avait subit quelques heures plus tôt, en salle d'accouchement.

Assis près d'elle, un homme la regardait avec tendresse, caressant parfois ses joues pâles. Il était grand, et ses cheveux décoiffés étaient d'une étrange couleur grise pour son âge encore jeune. Ses yeux saphirs étaient posés sur sa femme, et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Dans ses bras, un petit garçon aux mèches brunes était étrangement silencieux. Lui aussi regardait sa mère, mais ses grands yeux foncés étaient curieux.

Son père finit par murmurer.

-Ta maman est très fatiguée, Sasuke. On va la laisser se reposer, d'accord ? », le petit acquiesça et il poursuivit. « Tu souhaites voir ta petite sœur ? »

A nouveau, il hocha sa tête, et ses petites jambes se balancèrent dans le vide, signe de son excitation grandissante. Enfin, il allait pouvoir jouer avec quelqu'un à la maison ! Ah, ce qu'il avait hâte qu'elle grandisse !

Son père se leva, le calant contre son torse, et ils quittèrent la chambre pour traverser le couloir. Un peu plus loin, ils entendaient des pleurs et des cris de bébés. La nurserie n'était pas très grande, mais il y avait beaucoup de Nouveau-nés, et une grande baie vitrée avait été installée pour que les parents puissent les voir.

-Là, tu la vois là-bas ? Tout au fond. », fit l'homme aux cheveux gris en désignant un petit bout au crane encore chauve, reconnaissant la petite grâce à son nom, inscrit sur une plaquette.

-Hm ! C'est ma petite sœur ! », répondit Sasuke avec un grand sourire.

Son père sourit, et tout les deux restèrent un moment silencieux, contemplant la nouvelle venue dans la famille. Il eut une idée et posa son fils au sol.

-Attends un peu, Sasuke, je vais chercher l'appareil photo… ! »

Le garçon regarda son père s'en aller en direction de la chambre où dormait sa mère, et scruta la porte de la nurserie avec un air intéressé. Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne pas fouiller et aller n'importe où, mais la tentation était trop forte : Il voulait voir sa sœur, son futur compagnon de jeu, de plus près, la prendre dans ses bras et la faire rire. Il ne résista pas et poussa la porte.

Bien heureusement, celle-ci était déjà entrouverte, et il pût entrer sans peine. Si elle avait été fermée, il aurait été bien embêté : sa courte taille ne lui permettait pas d'atteindre la poignée, et ce même en ce mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il s'approcha du lit de sa sœur, zigzaguant entre les autres bébés, et attrapa la plaquette accrochée au pied de son berceau pour vérifier que c'était bien elle.

« Sa…ku…ra »

Fleur de cerisier. C'était un joli prénom, trouva le garçon. Sûrement le plus beau de tous les bébés du monde !!

Comme pour vérifier, il détacha la plaquette du lit d'à côté et lût.

-An…ko… »

Ah ha ! Ca c'était pas joli comme prénom ! Tout joyeux, il secoua les plaquettes dans tous les sens en sautillant. Mais alors qu'il riait aux éclats, la porte de la salle se referma dans un claquement et il sursauta, apeuré, et fit tomber les deux plaquettes au sol.

Une dame en blouse s'approcha de lui, surprise.

-Oh, qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? », s'étonna l'infirmière en s'agenouillant près de lui. « Ce n'est pas un endroit pour jouer, mon garçon… »

Elle ramassa les deux plaquettes au sol et les raccrochèrent sur le lit sans se rendre compte qu'elle les avait inversés, avant de prendre le petit Sasuke dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il fasse plus de dégâts. Elle le porta hors de la pièce et vit un homme aux cheveux gris s'approcher, un appareil photo dans les mains.

-Monsieur ? C'est votre fils ? », demanda t-elle.

-Ah !! Oui, oui ! Il a fait une bêtise ? », répondit-il en reprenant le garçon dans ses bras, embarrassé.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. », répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds suivait le même chemin que l'homme et son fils. Elle avançait lentement, encore épuisé après son accouchement, et resserra son peignoir autour d'elle en frissonnant.

Elle s'arrêta devant la grande vitre de la nurserie, qui donnait sur tous les Nouveau-nés, et retrouva sa fille grâce au nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle la regarda avec tendresse, et un sourire égaya son visage pâle.

« _Anko…_ »

Son petit ami, le père de l'enfant, était partit de l'endroit qu'elle appelait « Maison » à cause de leurs innombrables querelles et de leurs misères, la laissant seule avec deux enfants en bas âge. Cela allait être difficile, mais elle ferait de son mieux pour élever son fils et sa fille.

Elle resta ainsi à contempler son bébé, puis soupira et détacha son regard de l'enfant. Dans sa chambre, son fils aîné l'attendait, endormit la chaise.


	2. jalousie

**Autumn in my heart**

Auteur : tsuunami  
Genre : Romance, Triste, Hetero, OOC et UA  
Paring du Chapitre : Aucun.  
Disclamers : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartient au film Coréen : Autumn in my Heart.  
Note de l'auteur : Dans cette fic, Anko à l'âge de Sasuke et Sakura. Argh ! J'viens de buter sur le problème de la Réponse aux reviews… Ffnet ne veut plus qu'on les écrive, sous peine de supprimer la fic ! Alors voilà, même si ça me fend le cœur, je vais supprimer les réponses que j'avais faites pour mes anciens chapitres, et je mettrais les nouvelles dans mon profil ! Puis, je les supprimerais de mon profil au fur et à mesure, pour les remplacer par les nouvelles réponses…  
Arg, je sais pas si c'est très clair XD

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Jalousie **

. 

Assis sur un tabouret en face d'un chevalet peignait un bel adolescent. Il était seul parmis tout le bazar de la pièce qui rassemblait pot de peintures, pinceaux, toiles et morceaux de chiffons, éparpillés autours de lui à même le sol où sur des établis recouverts de bâches tâchées de peinture de toutes les couleurs.

Il peignait en silence depuis un petit moment déjà, ses sourcils froncés témoignant de sa concentration et de son plongement entier dans son art. La quiétude de la salle le calmait, et les rayons du soleil radieux transperçaient les vitres des grandes fenêtres pour éclairer sa toile de leurs lumières.

Il préférait largement le calme et le silence qui l'entourait lorsqu'il peignait, plutôt que l'agitation et les cris de la cour de récré.

Le brun rajouta encore quelques couleurs puis s'éloigna de son tableau pour le regarder. Il sourit, satisfait du résultat, et posa son pinceau sur la petite table en bois à côté de lui où traînait tous ses instruments, pour attraper le chiffon déjà sale qui pendait sur le chevalet afin d'essuyer ses mains recouvertes de peintures.

Des pleurs vinrent cependant troubler le silence de la pièce ensoleillée.

Alors, intrigué, il leva ses yeux par-dessus son chevalet et reconnut une étudiante de son collège, debout devant lui et une lettre à la main. Elle était plutôt mignonne, malgré les grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et ses yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.

-Hé… Qu'est ce que t'as… », demanda doucement l'adolescent.

Son visage ne prit pas d'expression plus chaleureuse, mais la jeune fille semblait être habituée car elle n'y fit pas attention et leva ses yeux vers lui pour lui jeter un regard blessé.

-Tu… Tu oses me demander ça ? Sasuke-kun… Je t'ai donné cette lettre et… Et tu ne l'as même pas lue ! Pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ! », sanglota la collégienne, lui montrant une enveloppe rose toute chiffonnée.

Sasuke se renfrogna, agacé. Des demandes comme ça, il en recevait par millier. Il avait beau toutes les refuser, ces filles ne se lassaient jamais ! Il ne les comprenait pas, pourtant, il faisait tout pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille… !

-Tu ne m'intéresse pas, et j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. C'est tout. », répondit-il avec froideur en détournant son regard.

Ca ne devait pas être la bonne réponse, car elle poussa un cri de rage, le gifla et tourna les talons pour s'enfuir en courant, sanglotant de plus belle en le traitant d'idiot. Sasuke grinça des dents, furieux. Pourquoi est-ce que ces groupies prenaient un malin plaisir à lui donner une claque à chaque refus, aussi ?!

Il grogna et jeta son chiffon par terre avant d'essayer de se calmer. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu sec dans ses refus, mais était-ce une raison pour le gifler ? Hein ?

Il entendit des gloussements et ne releva même pas son visage, feignant d'être occupé à ranger ses pinceaux. Encore une de ses pimbêches ! Qu'est ce qu'il allait avoir cette fois… Un gâteau ? Une carte ?

Tout occupé qu'il était à faire semblant d'être prit de passion par son rangement, il ne vit pas une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux vert feuille chuchoter quelques mots aux oreilles de ses deux camarades. Celles-ci acquiescèrent vivement, gloussèrent encore une voix et partirent en courant alors que l'adolescente à la peau pâle qui s'approchait doucement d'un Sasuke plus qu'énervé.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi !, fit-elle avec un grand sourire, lui tendant le petit paquet recouvert de cœurs qu'elle avait caché derrière son dos.

Le garçon arrêta de malmener ses pinceaux pour dévisager le présent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus, et il prit le paquet avant de le jeter dans un sceau remplis d'eau sale.

-Hé ! C'est pas très gentil pour elles !, gronda t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-C'est toi qui l'es trop ! », répliqua Sasuke en attrapant sa toile pour la poser sur l'établi. « Elles n'ont pas à te donner leurs stupides cadeaux et te prendre pour une messagère, juste parce que tu es ma sœur, Sakura ! »

Elle sourit, et s'approcha pour regarder la toile de son frère qui lui, s'était baissé pour chercher quelque chose sous la table. Elle représentait un cerisier en fleur. C'était beau, et elle remarqua avec fierté que son frère s'améliorait de jours en jours.

-Tu as dit que tu aimais déjà quelqu'un ? Je t'ai entendue par hasard… », demanda t-elle distraitement.

Sasuke répondit par un grognement. Il finit par se lever, un rouleau de papier kraft dans la main. Il le posa sur l'établi et s'appuya dessus en attendant que son tableau sèche, posant ses yeux saphirs sur sa sœur.

-Dis moi c'est qui, allez ! »

-Non. »

-Mais euh ! J'suis ta sœur, quand même ! »

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue, et elle se mit à rire, lui arrachant un sourire. La seule fille qui parvenait à le rendre si chaleureux, c'était sa sœur. Les autres, elles pouvaient bien crever qu'il s'en ficherait royalement.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la récré retentit dans tout l'établissement, et Sakura salua son frère avant de le quitter pour rejoindre sa classe de quatrième. Sa meilleure amie était déjà là, assise sur une table et vêtue d'un tee-shirt jaune réglementaire. Elle devait avoir profitée de la récré pour se changer.

-Déjà prête pour le sport, Temari ? »

La blondinette l'aperçut et sourit.

-Toujours ! »

Sakura se changea avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de son amie, et bavarda avec elle, sans se rendre compte que quelques chaises plus loin, une de ses camarades de classe la fixait avec méprit. Les cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval et les yeux améthystes, elle était seule tout au fond de la salle.

-Quoi ? Tu portes un jupon, toi ? », s'exclama Temari, étonnée en voyant la jupe blanche et fine que Sakura était en train de plier.

-Hein ? Ah euh… ouais ! Je sais, c'est ringard... Mais c'est très pratique ! »

Temari allait répondre quand leurs professeur entra dans la salle et pria tout le monde d'aller dans le gymnase, l'empêchant de lancer un débat sur le sujet.

Sakura sortit la dernière, glissant son jupon à la hâte dans son sac. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sortit de la classe, elle aperçut une jeune fille assise au fond, perdue dans des pensées bien noires, à en juger par l'air haineux qu'elle arborait. Anko Mitarashi, si elle se souvenait bien.

-Temari ? », chuchota la jeune fille lorsqu'elle eut rattrapée son amie. « Tu sais pourquoi elle ne vient pas ? »

-Anko ? Elle s'est fait punir. »

Sakura répondit par un « oh » et baissa les yeux au sol, pensant à sa camarade. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole. Jamais, même. La brunette ne semblait pas avoir d'amie, toujours renfermée sur elle-même. Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu sourire… C'était bien triste.

Elle se prit un ballon dans l'épaule et sursauta, se tirant hors de ses pensées.

-Hey, oh ! Tu rêves ? », fit Temari, narquoise.

-J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées ! », rétorqua la jeune fille en lui relançant le ballon, tirant la langue.

La blonde se mit à rire et elles se turent pour écouter leurs professeur.

Les séances de sport étaient toujours agréables et celle-ci passa aussi vite que les autres, sous les cris et les rires des élèves. Elles rangèrent toutes le matériel de volley et sortirent du gymnase, s'apprêtant à retourner dans leurs salle de classe quand un attroupement sous le grand sapin de la cour attira l'attention des élèves.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demanda Temari à un garçon avec une coupe au bol et aux épais sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, il pointa du doigt une forme blanche accrochée à une branche assez haute. Toutes les personnes regroupées en dessous riaient aux éclats, moqueurs, et chuchotaient entre eux. Temari haussa un sourcil, assez perplexe, quand les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent.

C'était… C'était son jupon !

-Hé ! Sakura ! Où tu vas ?! », s'exclama Temari lorsque son amie se mêla à la foule.

Elle étouffa une exclamation de stupeur quand elle vit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses monter sur le tronc. Sakura essayait de grimper sur l'arbre… !

Tout autour, les élèves la pointèrent du doigt et les rires redoublèrent alors qu'ils avaient trouvé la propriétaire du jupon, mais Sakura n'en tint pas compte. C'était un jupon, oui, et alors ? Peu importe ce qu'ils en pensaient, ils avaient tord de ce moquer parce que c'était bien pratique !

Agrippant une branche épineuse, elle se griffa et manqua de trébucher mais se rattrapa juste à temps, le cœur battant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au flot de têtes levées dans sa direction, et revint sur sa branche en déglutissant.

Les rires moqueurs ou autres remarques déplaisantes s'étaient aussitôt tût, alors qu'elle avait faillit chuter. C'était dangereux… très dangereux.

Plus loin, Sasuke et les membres de sa classe s'approchaient sans se rendre compte de l'agitation sous le sapin. Il discutait avec un de ses camarades, un garçon avec des lunettes de soleil et aux cheveux en batailles. Il était un des seuls à pouvoir lui arracher plus qu'un mot, et Sasuke l'appréciait pour son calme et son intelligence.

Mais brusquement, quelque chose attira son attention vers le sapin. Là, entre les branches et les épines, il arrivait à distinguer une chevelure rose.

Il s'arrêta tout net de marcher quand il reconnut sa sœur.

Horrifié, il la vit progresser vers un bout de tissus blanc coincé un peu plus haut. Des lettres rouges y avaient été tracées, et pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il les lut.

« Sakura Uchiha, 4D. »

Bon sang, c'était bien elle.

Inconsciente de l'horreur de son frère, la jeune fille continuait de grimper toujours plus haut, quand elle se retrouva coincée, à quelques mètres de son jupon. Plus aucune branche n'allait jusque là, constata t-elle, embêtée. Elle tendit alors sa main, aussi loin qu'elle le pût, mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent que dans du vide.

Elle ferma ses yeux pour respirer à fond et essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle y était presque, elle pouvait y arriver !

En bas, tout le monde retint son souffle lorsqu'elle mit un pied dans le vide, suspendue à trois mètres du sol, pour essayer à nouveau d'attraper le jupon.

Toujours rien.

Sakura serra ses dents et sentit ses yeux la brûler. Non, il fallait qu'elle soit forte… ! Ses coupures aux mains, aux bras et aux jambes la faisaient atrocement souffrir mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner là. Elle retenta à nouveau sa chance.

« _Allez… oui… encore un peu… OUI !_ »

La foule d'élèves poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'elle tira le jupon jusqu'à elle. Ils applaudirent tous alors qu'elle redescendait, soulagée et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses mains étaient en sang, mais au moins, elle avait récupéré son bien.

De son côté, Sasuke ne participait pas du tout à l'allégresse générale. Il était furieux ; Qui avait pût oser faire ça à sa sœur ?!

-Il y en a bien une seule qui n'a pas l'air contente… », fit pensivement son ami.

-De quoi tu parles, Shino… »

-Regardes, là… »

Il tendit son doigt un peu à l'écart des élèves qui félicitaient sa sœur. Sasuke le suivit des yeux et tomba sur une fille apparemment du même âge que Sakura, aux lèvres pincées et au regard haineux.

-Anko Mitarashi. 4D. », se rappela Shino.

Ce type avait avalé la liste des élèves de l'établissement, ou quoi ? Sasuke balaya cette supposition de sa tête et se concentra sur la collégienne, imprimant son visage dans sa mémoire. Cette fille allait payer. S'en prendre ainsi à sa sœur, lui faire faire des choses qui risquaient de la tuer, NON ! On ne s'attaquait pas à sa sœur sans en payer les conséquences ! Foi de Sa…

-Sasukeee !! Grand frèèèère !! On rentre ?? », demanda vivement Sakura, à bout de souffle mais heureuse, s'approchant de lui en jouant des coudes.

Sa colère se dégonfla d'un coup dès qu'il vit le visage lumineux de sa sœur, et il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

-Oui, Je t'attends. »

-Yatta ! »

Ils saluèrent leurs amis chacun de leurs côtés, et se dirigèrent ensuite vers les barrières où étaient laissés les vélos de tous les élèves de l'établissement pour prendre les leurs. Il grimpèrent dessus et s'éloignèrent de la ville pour traverser un champ de blés, suivant le petit chemin caillouteux qui serpentait entre les épis.

-Heh Sasuke ! Tu m'as toujours pas dit qui était ton amoureuse ! », lança la jeune fille en le rattrapant.

-Je t'ai dit que je te le dirais pas ! », rétorqua le brun en tournant son visage vers elle pour lui tirer la langue.

Elle lui renvoya sa grimace en rajoutant un long « Beuuuuh » en prime, quand une goutte tomba sur sa tête. Elle leva ses yeux verts en direction du ciel, et il se mit à pleuvoir sur les deux Uchiha, qui ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'être trempés jusqu'aux os.

Ils accélérèrent le mouvement pour sortir du champ qui allait bientôt devenir boueux et impraticable, et s'arrêtèrent devant un dojo aux murailles rouges et aux imposantes portes noires. Leurs vélos posés contre le mur, ils s'aspergèrent de pluie et se chamaillèrent gentiment, se mouillant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà en riant aux éclats.

Puis, épuisés, il s'adossèrent à la porte protégée par un toit aux tuiles tout aussi noires.

-Aaaah ! Je suis trempée, maintenant ! », soupira Sakura en étirant sa jupe pour constater les dégâts.

-Maman va encore crier… », fit pensivement Sasuke.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil sa sœur commencer à retirer sa jupe, et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

-Heh… ! Tu fais quoi… ?! »

-J'ai mon jupon en dessous… », répondit-elle simplement lui tournant le dos, enjambant la jupe trempée.

Sasuke sourit avec malice, et se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour apercevoir quelque chose sous le jupon quand même trempé de sa sœur.


	3. l'accident

**Autumn in my heart**

Auteur : tsuunami  
Genre : Romance, Triste, Hetero, OOC et UA  
Paring du Chapitre : Kakashi/Kurenai  
Disclamers : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartient au film Coréen : Autumn in my Heart.  
Note de l'auteur : Dans cette fic, Anko à l'âge de Sasuke et Sakura. Bouh !! En réécrivant ça, j'me dit que les chapitres sont bien courts... çç J'essaierais d'en faire des plus longs, à l'avenir...!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Accident **

o

Dans la salle de bain de la maison Uchiha régnaient bonne humeur et bien être. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et cours tournait dos à son aînés, aux boucles noires gorgées d'eau. La jeune femme caressait les cheveux de sa cadette avec un sourire tendre alors que la plus jeune jouait avec la mousse épaisse et parfumée qui cachait leurs nudité.

-Tu as vraiment de très jolis cheveux Sakura, tu sais ? »

-Tu trouves ? Ils sont bizarres quand même ! On dirait que je ne suis pas ta fille, personne n'a les cheveux roses dans la famille ! »

Elles se mirent à rire.

-C'est une couleur très douce… Et ton père a bien les cheveux argentés, lui… ! »

-Ah oui, mais c'est parce qu'il est vieux, non ? »

La femme aux yeux rouges éclata de rire et éclaboussa légèrement Sakura.

-S'il t'entendait… ! Mais non, Kakashi avait bien les cheveux argentés à l'époque où je l'ai connu ! »

-Ooooooh, c'est bizarre comme couleur de cheveux… »

-N'est ce pas ? Ca doit être un gêne Uchiha ! »

Sakura haussa ses épaules et recommença à dessiner dans la mousse, pensive, alors que sa mère finissait de rincer ses cheveux.

« _C'est quand même bizarre… »_, songea la jeune fille. « _Sasuke a les mêmes cheveux que maman, et les mêmes yeux que papa… Mais moi… J'ai les cheveux roses et les yeux verts…_ »

-Voilà ! On peut aller manger, maintenant ! Ton père et ton frère doivent nous attendre ! »

-Haaaaaaaaai ! »

Elles sortirent de la baignoire, puis se séchèrent avant de s'habiller rapidement. Les pauvres hommes de la famille devaient attendre depuis une heure… ! Elles descendirent dans le rez-de-chaussée, et effectivement, Sasuke et Kakashi étaient déjà assis à table, attendant patiemment que les femmes de leurs vie daignent enfin faire de même.

-AH ! On peut enfin manger ! », soupira Kakashi en repliant le journal qu'il était en train de lire.

Sasuke et Sakura se sourirent alors que la jeune fille s'installait à côté de lui, et ils ouvrirent le couvercle du plat avant de se servir.

-On a un peu discuter… », répondit Kurenai.

-Et on pourrait savoir de quoi ? », demanda Kakashi, visiblement interessé.

-Oooh, des choses et d'autres… », fit-elle vaguement en attrapant ses baguette.

-Je suis sûr que vous cachez quelque chose ! », rétorqua Sasuke.

-Oui. Sakura commence à avoir des fesses. »

-Naniii ? », s'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant.

-C'est vrai ?! Fais voir, fais voir !! », s'exclama son frère avec un grand sourire en se levant d'un coup.

-Kyaaah ! Naaaaaaaaan ! »

Ils se mirent à courir dans tout le salon sous les rires amusés de leurs parents.

o

-Neji ! A table, dépêches-toi ! », ordonna sèchement une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert feuille, posant un bol remplis d'une soupe fumante mais malodorante sur une table basse en plastique.

-Ouais, ouais… Pas la peine de gueuler, la vieille… », soupira le brun, assis à même le sol et dos au pilier de bois qui soutenait l'entrée de la cabane de tôle, jouant avec un caillou.

-Non mais… ! Tu vas surveiller ta langue, oui ? Tu veux te prendre un coup ?! »

Il gonfla ses joues pour souffler avec ennui et se leva de mauvaise grâce, avant de rejoindre la table en traînant des pieds, pendant que sa mère s'asseyait sur des minables tabourets pour bébés.

-Au fait, t'aurais pas un peu d'argent à m'passer ? »

-Que… QUOI ?! ENCORE ?! NON MAIS qu'est ce que tu FICHES avec l'argent que je te donnes !!! », hurla la jeune femme à bout de nerf, dardant un regard assassin sur son fils.

-Bon bah ça va ! Pas la peine de gueuler, chui pas sourd ! »

-Que… Tu… », elle se releva brusquement, hors d'elle, et pointa une spatule accusatrice sur lui. « Aaaaaaah, J'VAIS TE RENDRE SOURD MOI, TU VAS VOIR ! SORD D'ICI, IMBECILE ! Et ne revient que quand tu seras CALME ! »

-Doucement… ! »

-TU VAS T'EN ALLER OUI ?! Ingrat de fils stupide !! », hurla la jeune femme en le menaçant avec une ventouse pour déboucher les toilettes, qui traînait par terre.

L'adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris sortit en courant et lui tira la langue avant de s'enfuir entre les marchants assis sur le sol au milieu de leurs paniers, évitant ainsi la ventouse que lui balançait sa mère.

-Neji va me tuer ! », soupira le jeune femme en se massant les tempes, énervée.

-M'man… je suis rentrée… »

Tsunade ouvrit ses yeux, et posa son regard vert sur sa fille, qui entrait dans leurs cabane, son sac sur le dos. Elle l'imita et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret alors que Anko déposait son sac dans un coin.

-Assieds-toi et mange. Ton frère à encore fait des siennes… Il est intenable… », fit la jeune femme, lassée, en prenant la louche pour se servir.

-Tu n'as qu'à le chasser à tout jamais ! », grogna Anko avec une expression mauvaise, s'asseyant brutalement sur le vieux tabouret à moitié défoncé.

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils et reposa brutalement son bol, éclaboussant la table de soupe.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Anko ! »

-Peuh ! »

-Comment ?! Tu veux me dire quelque chose, peut-être ?! Je vais t'en faire voir des « Peuh », moi ! »

Elle attrapa une spatule pour frapper la jeune fille qui se protégea tant bien que mal, tombant au sol en criant.

-Arrête !! »

-Ne parles plus de ton frère comme ça, c'est clair ?! »

-Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'il ressemble à papa ! », hurla Anko avant de se lever pour partir en courant.

-C'est ça ! Vas t'en !!! »

o

« _Je les détestes toutes !_ »

Anko fusilla le groupe de collégiennes du regard. Ces idiotes étaient toutes agglutinées autour de Sakura et de Temari, attendant de voir ce que la mère de Sakura lui avait préparé aujourd'hui. Les Uchiha étant une famille riche, elle ne se privait pas de nourrire sa fille avec des mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres…

Elles poussèrent toutes un cri d'admiration et d'envie en voyant le repas de leurs camarade et aussitôt, les commentaires fusèrent.

-T'en as de la chance, toi ! »

-Une famille aussi riche que la tienne, c'est pas donné à tout le monde ! »

-En tout cas, personne ne peux avoir pire que du riz salé, avec cette viande bizarre de couleur verte ! »

-Attends, t'appelles ça de la viande, toi ? »

-Ma grand-mère m'en a montré et j'y ait goûté : c'est horrible ! »

-Il n'y a que les pauvres qui peuvent manger de cette horreur, de toute façon… ! »

Anko serra sa boite à repas entre ses mains tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanche. Elle se leva en serrant ses dents et s'apprêtait à partir quand Sakura la bouscula de plein fouet sans y faire attention.

La boite tomba au sol, le couvercle céda et roula dans un coin alors que la nourriture se répandait par terre, dévoilant son contenu à toutes. Personne ne dit un mot, trop étonné, et Sakura regarda le plat avec gêne, alors que Temari brisait le silence, moqueuse.

-Ah tiens ! Du riz salé avec l'immondice verte ! »

Anko jeta un regard haineux et remplis de larmes à une Sakura rouge d'embarras, et s'enfuit hors de la classe en courant sous les rires de ses camarades, la bousculant au passage.

« _Je les détestes tous… TOUS ! Surtout elle, cette peste ! Je la HAIS !_ »

La sonnerie salvatrice sonna enfin quelques heures plus tard, libérant tous les élèves du collège. Sakura aperçut son frère, assis sur un muret près de la rue en train de l'attendre, et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand son regard tomba sur la silhouette d'Anko, acculée contre un mur, sur le trottoir d'en bas. Un garçon plus grand qu'elle venait de la rejoindre et lui hurlait dessus.

Sakura sursauta quand elle vit le garçon la gifler, et dévala les trois marches qui menaient à la rue avant de la traverser pour se mettre devant Anko afin de la protéger.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez, s'il vous plait ! »

-T'es qui, toi ! Dégage de là ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke s'apprêtait à intervenir quand sa sœur fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer quelques billets, qu'elle tendit au garçon.

-Laissez-la tranquille ! Prenez ça et partez, s'il vous plait… ! »

L'adolescent aux longts cheveux lui arracha les billets de la main et s'en alla en grommelant. Elle se tourna vers sa camarade de classe, inquiète. Elle pleurait, et son élastique s'était cassé, libérant les mèches sombres autour de son visage.

-Est-ce que ça va ? »

-Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Elle bouscula à nouveau la jeune fille pour s'éloigner rapidement, tenant son sac serré contre elle. Sasuke rejoignit rapidement sa sœur, énervé, et lui ordonna de l'attendre avant de rattraper Anko, alors que Temari descendait elle aussi. Il attrapa le bras d'Anko sans écouter les protestations de Sakura, et planta un regard dur dans les yeux humides de la collegienne.

-Toi, tu mériterais bien de t'en prendre une ! Ma sœur essayait de t'aider, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissante et arrêter de faire ta peste ! »

-Grand frère, arrête ! », supplia Sakura en courant vers eux.

Brusquement, un coup de klaxon sonore leurs vrilla les tympans. Temari, restée derrière, vit avec horreur un véhicule se précipiter vers son amie et hurla.

Sasuke et Anko entendirent un crissement de pneu et un bruit de crash, et le brun se retourna, terrifié.

-SAKURA !! »


	4. La vérité

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, OOC, UA

Couple : Kakashi/Kurenai

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas !

IMPORTANT : Anko à l'âge des genins dans cette fic.

IMPORTANT BIS : Cette fic se passe dans un univers alternatif !

* * *

**Cassy-chan :** héhé, t'inquiète pas pour Sakura ! p Lol, je sais pas si ça va satisfaire ton appétit, ce chapitre est court….n.n° Espérons qu'il te plaise autant que les autres !

**Sakura uchiwa :**Lol, c'est pas grave du tout ! n.n Ah, un grand merci ! Pour le scénario, je met une film asiatique version Naruto…n.n° Enfin, j'essaye, parce que j'ai rien compris aux dialogues du film…XD Haha, pour savoir avec qui sera Sasuke…p Surprise, tu le saura dans quelques chapitres !

**Elnaria :** Uh, lol, c'est peut être normal si tu te rappel plus…ils ont pas du dire la même chose…en fait, dans le film, « Sakura » elle sort un truc de son uniforme, mais j'ai pas vu c'est quoi ! XD Alors j'ai improvisé…et puis je crois que j'ai coupé quelque trucs, c'est dur de tout mémorisé…u.u Forcément, le film de 28 CDs….u.u Lol, voilà la suite ! n.n

**Mahiro :** Euh…comment tu sais ça…o.o Ta vu le film ? o.O Lol, vi, c'est un voyou dans la fic le Neji ! n.n Ah, ça pour l'ortho…n.n° J'ai grand besoin d'une beta leactrice dans Naruto, et j'en ai pas encore trouvé une en fait…n.n° Vu que j'écrit sur plein de couple différents, c'est pas facile d'en trouver une, mais si tu as un beta à me conseillé.. ? o.o Lol, t'inquiète pas, il n'y a qu'Elnaria qui connaît la suite…enfin…comme je change un peu…n.n° Ah, je peux pas te dire si ça termine bien ou pas…XD Il y aura beaucoup de chapitre je pense…plus de dix …je crois…u.u Voilà la suite !

**Rénia :** Héhé, je me dis la même chose quand je lit des fics…n.n Haha, j'avoue, c'était pas trop dur de deviner avec qui Sasuke va être XD, lol, voilà la suite ! n.n Sakura, naaaan, jvais pas la tué, c'est le personnage principal quand même…XD, vila vila !

* * *

La vérité

* * *

_-_Docteur ! Comment va Sakura ? », demanda Kurenai, terriblement inquiète, entrant dans le bureau.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs entrelaça ses doigts les uns entres les autres, posés sur son bureau.

_-_Elle va bien…enfin. Elle a quand même perdus beaucoup de sang. Il faudrait que vous me donniez un peu de votre sang, je n'ai plus de groupe O dans mon stock. »

Kakashi et Kurenai s'interrogèrent du regard.

_-_Groupe O ? Je crois que vous vous êtes trompés. Nous somme tout deux de groupe B, Docteur Shizune…. », fit Kakashi.

La femme médecin fronça ses sourcils et relut son dossier, inquiète.

_-_Sakura est de groupe O….Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le serait si un de vous ne l'est pas….à moins que…. »

Un silence s'abattit dans le bureau.

Pendant une minute. Puis Kakashi se leva brusquement, faisant sursauté les deux jeunes femmes.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ! Que Sakura n'est pas notre fille? »

_-_Kakashi ! »

_-_Calmez vous ! Il se peut que ce soit ça ! »

_-_QUOI ! »

_-_Monsieur Uchiha ! Rasseyez vous ! »

L'homme obéit lentement, et poussa un long soupir las avant de se frotter les yeux.

_-_Expliquez vous s'il vous plait docteur… », murmura t-il.

Shizune ouvrit un autre dossier.

_-_Quand Sakura est née, une autre femme a accouché en même temps que vous, Kurenai. »

_-_Oui, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, nous étions dans la même chambre. »

_-_C'est cela. Elle se nomme Tsunade Mitarashi. Elle est de groupe O, de même que son fils, Neji, par contre, sa fille, Anko, est de groupe B. Tout concorde. Vos filles ont été échangées on ne sait pourquoi. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, très rare, certes, mais elles arrivent. Et c'est votre cas. »

Les deux adultes se laissèrent retomberdans leurs fauteuils, choqués, abasourdits.

_-Tu trouves ? On dirais que je ne suis pas ta fille, personne n'a les cheveux roses dans la famille…_

Cette phrase passait et repassait en boucle dans la tête de Kurenai, qui finit par fondre en larme.

_-_Pourquoi….pourquoi nous…. »

* * *

_-_Kurenai ! Nous devons tout dire à cette femme. Elle doit savoir. »

La jeune femme s'appuya sur le bras de Kakashi et soupira.

_-_Je…Sommes-nous obliger ? Kakashi….je ne veux pas être séparée de Sakura… »

_-_Kurenai. »

Kakashi relut une dernière fois l'adresse griffonnée sur le bout de papier, puis inspira un grand coup avant de s'approcher de la minuscule maison une pièce.

Quand soudain des cris se firent entendre.

_-_SALE FILS INGRAT ! DEGAGE ! DEGAGE DE LA ! »

Le garçon aux longs cheveux bruns courut hors de la maison, son bol encore plein de riz dans les mains, poursuivit par une mère furieuse qui brandissait dansles airssa fidèle ventouse à chiottes.

_-_Oh…mon…dieu… »

_-_FILS INDIGNE ! »

Tsunade abandonna son amorce de course poursuite et retourna dans sa maison, épuisée, quand elle aperçut les deux jeunes gens pétrifiés sur place.

_-_Oh…vous voulez quoi vous… »

_-_Euh…je me nomme Kakashi Uchiha, et voici ma femme, Kurenai. Nous voudrions parler avec vous…dans le calme s'il vous plait. »

Tsunade haussa un sourcil mais leurs pria d'entrer, avant de leurs servir un peu de thé.

_-_C'est à propos de votre fille… »

_-_Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait celle là ! », soupira bruyamment Tsunade en se laissant tomber sur le tabouret défoncé.

_-_Et bien…c'est délicat à dire… », commença Kakashi, incertain.

_-_Ce n'est pas votre fille »,coupa Kurenai avec une voix sombre.

Tsunade les regarda comme s'ils étaient fou, restant un moment sans voix avant de s'agacer.

_-_Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore vous ! »

_-_Sakura, celle dont vous avez accouché, vit avec nous depuis toute petite, et Anko, celle que vous avez élevé, est notre fille biologique. Ils se sont trompés de bébés. Ont confondu les deux enfants », expliqua Kurenai.

_-_QUOI !"

Tsunade se leva d'un bon et s'apprêtait à étrangler la jeune femme, mais Kakashi la retint à temps.

_-_Calmez vous s'il vous plait ! J'ai eu la même réaction que vous, mais calmez vous ! »

_-_Comment osez vous vous attaquer à plus faible que vous ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! Petit bourges friqués qui se croient au dessus de tout ! »

_-_SAKURA A LES YEUX VERTS ET LES CHEVEUX ROSES ! », hurla Kurenai, se levant à son tour.

Tsunade se tétanisa, choquée, horrifiée.

Sa grand mère avait les cheveux roses, et elle même avait les yeux verts…tandis que Anko…

_-_Anko a les yeux violets et les cheveux noirs… », murmura Tsunade.

Les yeux violets comme le mélange d'un saphir et d'un rouge, et les cheveux aussi noirs que Kurenai.

_-_Mon dieu… »

A l'extérieur, derrière la fenêtre à demi caché par un pack de bière, Sasuke était pétrifié.

Alors Sakura n'était pas sa sœur ? C'était cette peste d'Anko qui l'était? Non ! Nooooon !

_-_Hors de question ! »

Des larmes de rages coulèrent le longs de ses joues, et il s'enfuit en courant vers l'hôpital.

_-_Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? », s'étonna Sakura, assise sur son lit, un bouquin posé sur ses genoux.

Le brun lui sourit et s'assit à coter d'elle.

_-_Rien, j'avais juste envie de te voir. »

_-_Oh ! Tu veux toujours pas me dire le nom de ton amoureuse ? »

Sasuke hocha sa tête négativement.

_-_Alors, on fait un pierre feuille ciseau, et si je gagnes tu me le dit ok ? »

_-_Ok. »

_-_1 2 3 Pierre-Feuille…. »

_-_Ciseau ! »

_-_Pierre. »

Sasuke ricana et Sakura fit la moue.

_-_Tu le sauras pas de si tôt ptite sœur. »

_-_Mais ! C'est pas, juste ! »

Elle lui tira la langue et il se mit à rire.

Sasuke la regarda parloter de tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée, ses yeux verts pleins de vie, ses longs cheveux roses qu'il aimait caressés…

Non. Il ne voulait personne d'autre comme sœur. Juste Sakura….juste….Sakura…


	5. Familles Déchirées

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, OOC, UA

Couple : Kakashi/Kurenai

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas !

IMPORTANT : Anko à l'âge des genins dans cette fic.

IMPORTANT BIS : Cette fic se passe dans un univers alternatif !

Alors voilà, j'ai une requête importante à vous faire ! Je voulais savoir s'il personne ne pouvait me bêta reader pour des fics sur Naruto ! Si oui, ben, mailez moi ou ben sinon, poster une review ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Bspo-kat** : Héhé, ça, on le saura plus tard, s'il le considère seulement comme une vraie sœur ! n.n, ben, merchi beaucoup, et pis voilà la suite ! n.n

**Shana** : Voilà la suite ! Lol, et merci beaucoup, c'est gentil ! n.n

**Sakura uchiwa** : Woow ! o.o Ben, un grand merci de reviewer ! Chu contente que ça te plaise autant ! n.n lol, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, quand aux nombres de chapitres, je ne sais pas du tout, mais sûrement plus de dix ! n.-

**Hitto-sama** : lol, ben en fait, c'est rapide parce que c'est une sorte de prologue à la vraie histoire ! Dailleur, c'est l'avant dernier avant que l'histoire commence pour de bon ! C'était juste pour montrer l'enfance des personnages de l'histoire ! n.n Ah oui, pour l'idée de base, mais en faite, c'est parce que j'ai vu le film, et je l'ai trouvé tellement sublime qu'il fallait absolument que je le fasse connaître aux…hmm, français on va dire ! Mais comme je parle pas thaïlandais, je ne traduit pas mot à mot et tout…en fait…u.u C'est de l'impro totale, on peut dire que je garde que les images quoi ! n.n Héhé, pour Naruto, il va avoir un rôle très important, mais dans la deuxième partie de la fic ! Dans un chapitre quoi ! n.n Ben sinon, j'espère que ça va finir par te plaire ! n.n

**Wish **: Héhé, yup, ça se complique vraiment pour les ptits persos ! n.n Lol, ouais, y aura pas d'inceste, mais bon. Kakashi réagirait vraiment mal si c'était de l'inceste…déjà que…o.o Oh, chuuuut, faut pas que je raconte…n.n° Lol, tu va être déçut pour Anko… . Elle est pas très gentille dans cette fic…on peut même dire que c'est une vraie peste…XD Mais persos, c'est un de mes personnages favoris dans le manga ! n.n Il me fallait juste quelqu'un qui ressemblait un peu à Sasuke alors…c'est tombé sur elle….n.n Voilà la suite ! n.n

**Mahiro** : Lol, n'est ce pas ? n.n Hoho, qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire ? Ce sera pas pour ce chap ! p Et oui….u.u Si les filles vont changer de famille ? o.o Hmmm, je pense bien que oui ! Mais ça va être dur pour les parents de décidé, effectivement ! n.n Lol, voilà la suite ! p

**Dodie Rogue** : Héhéhé, Chtanks a lot ! n.n La suite est plus bas ! p

**Rénia **: Lol, t'inquiète pas pour Sasuke, pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un adolescent innocent qui aime beaucoup sa sœur…mais ça changera peut être quand il sera plus grand…p La suite est ici ! n.n Lol, t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà vachement gentil d'avoir prit le temps de poster une review alors…n.n

Voilà voilà ! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, et puis merci aussi de suivre ma fic même si je poste un peu n'importe quand…XD J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! n.n

* * *

Familles déchirées

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le collège organisait une petite fête pour le printemps. Tous les parents étaient conviés.

Kurenai et Kakashi aperçurent la chevelure rose de leurs fille au loin, debout en train de parler avec son frère.

_-_Sasu ! Saku ! »

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leurs parents.

_-_M'man ! P'pa ! Vous avez put venir regarder les toiles de Sasuke ? », s'exclama Sakura avec un grand sourire.

_-_Bien sûr, on allait pas rater ça », répondit Kakashi en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui grogna.

Un peu plus loin, Tsunade montait les marches rapidement, quand Anko la reconnut.

_-_Maman ! Qu'est ce que tu fou là ! »

_-_Ah Anko, c'est toi… »

_-_Maman ! »

_-_Je voulais juste te voir…c'est tout… »

Anko fit la moue et croisa ses bras alors que la jeune femme blonde la rejoignait, quand, le regard de Tsunade croisa les prunelles écarlates de Kurenai.

Elles restèrent ainsi figées, et chaque famille se tourna l'un vers l'autre, avec une mine perplexe pour Anko et Sakura.

* * *

_-_Il faut régler ce problème pacifiquement », fit la prof de Sakura en passant son regard d'une famille à l'autre, assise l'un en face de l'autre autour de la table.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui ne semblait pas content du tout. Elle ne comprenait rien ! Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air gêné et triste ? Seul Anko semblait dans le même cas qu'elle.

_-_Si j'ai bien compris, votre fille est… », commença l'enseignante.

Sasuke se leva brusquement et jeta un regard noir à Anko avant de sortir de la pièce, claquant la porte.

Il ne voulait pas d'une autre sœur ! C'était Sakura qu'il voulait, pas Anko ! Pas elle !

Sakura s'excusa auprès des autres et partit à sa suite, inquiète. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ?

_-_Je crois que Sasuke sait déjà », soupira Kakashi en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_-_Sait déjà quoi ! », s'agaça Anko.

_-_Il sait déjà que Sakura n'est pas sa vraie sœur. Que c'est toi, sa vraie sœur », répondit Kurenai.

Tsunade baissa ses yeux verts, et serra ses les pans de sa robe dans ses mains.

_-_Qu'est ce que… »

_-_Nous sommes tes parents biologiques, Anko. Sakura est la fille de Tsunade. »

_-_Ils se sont trompés d'enfants », finit la blonde jeune femme.

Anko resta figée un moment, puis se leva lentement, avant de partir, comme un automate.

Non…tout ça était impossible…la femme aux yeux rouges serait sa mère ? Tout se tenait. Tout marchait. Voilà pourquoi elle ne ressemblait pas à Tsunade.Voilà pourquoi elle ne ressemblait pas à Neji.

Troublée, Anko sortit de l'école en zigzaguant légèrement, sept mots ancrés dans sa tête : « Ce n'est pas ma vraie mère… »

Elle se mit à marcher longtemps, incertaine, quand une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur. La fenêtre descendit, dévoilant le visage hésitant de Kakashi, et Anko lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de l'ignorer.

_-_Eum…Anko…je..."

Il aperçut alors des larmes coulés d'abord lentement, puis abondamment sur les joues pâles de la jeune fille qui continuait de marcher, tête baissée, et se gratta la nuque.

_-_Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi…tu…tu veux bien que je marche avec toi ? »

_-_Je m'en fiche. »

Kakashi gara rapidement sa voiture et descendit avant de rattraper sa…fille….

_-_….Tu te plait chez toi ? », demanda doucement Kakashi.

Anko renifla et essuya ses yeux du revers de sa main avant de relever son visage vers le chemin en face d'elle.

_-_Neji n'arrête pas de me voler mon argent et celui de….de ma mère…et s'enfuit pour le dépenser je ne sais où…Quant à ma…mère…elle n'est jamais contente et me frappe, parfois. On vit dans une « maison » misérable, avec de la nourriture dégueulasse. …Ca devrait répondre à votre question non… ? »

Kakashi la regarda un moment avant de soupirer.

_-_Effectivement… »

Ils passèrent devant un magasin de jouet, et Anko leva ses yeux vers un ourson blanc adorable qui trônait derrière la vitrine.

Kakashi sourit tendrement lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur admirative dans les yeux de sa fille, puis s'arrêta de marcher, attrapant la main d'Anko.

_-_Attends-moi là… »

La jeune fille, curieuse, obéit, et il pénétra dans le magasin pour en ressortir, quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'ourson dans ses bras.

_-_Tiens, c'est pour toi ! »

Anko le dévisagea, surprise, puis lui lâcha un grand sourire avant d'attraper la peluche et de la serrer dans ses bras.

_-_Haaaaaaa ! Il est si mignon ! Arigato ! »

Elle se mit à rire et le fit tournoyer autour d'elle sous le regard tendre de son père.

* * *

Anko entra dans sa « maison », tout sourire, et posa son sac avant de s'assoire sur un tabouret, posant sa peluche sur la table. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un cadeau. En plus, il était si beau cet ourson !

Heureuse, elle le caressa et fit bouger des mains en chantonnant, quand Tsunade rentra dans le cabanon.

_-_Ah Anko, tu es rentrée…qu'est ce…qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! », s'exclama la jeune femme, horrifié, le regard fixé sur l'ourson blanc.

_-_Il est mignon hein ? C'est le monsieur aux cheveux gris qui me la offert ! »

_-_Le monsieur aux...oh…mon dieu…. »

Tsunade s'appuya contre la table, une main sur le cœur. Cet homme voulait voler sa fille ! Comment osait-il l'acheter avec un….un…un stupide animal !

_-_Donne le moi Anko ! »

_-_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ! Il est à moi ! »

_-_Anko, obéit moi ! »

_-_Non ! »

La jeune fille serra son cadeau de toutes ses forces contre elle, jetant un regard noir à sa mère qui la gifla.

_-_Donne le moi je te dis ! »

_-_Non ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, tu n'es pas ma mère ! », hurla Anko en se levant brusquement, renversant son tabouret au sol.

_-_Tu veux vivre avec Kakashi et Kurenai ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Alors vas-y ! Vas-y ! Dégage ! »

Anko attrapa son cartable et s'enfuit à toute jambe, les larmes aux yeux alors que Tsunade s'affalait sur une chaise, la tête dans les bras.

_-_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

* * *

Sakura remercia chaleureusement son père, puis serra contre elle l'ours en peluche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-_T'as vu Sasuke ? Il est beau, n'est ce pas ? »

L'adolescent attrapa l'ourson et lui agita les pattes avant de répondre.

_-_Moui, ça peut aller. »

_-_Roooo, je suis sûre que tu l'adores en faite ! », répliqua Sakura en lui tirant la langue, reprenant son cadeau contre elle.

Sasuke lui fit une grimace et elle se mit à rire. Quand tout à coup…

_-_Kakashi ! Regardes ! », s'exclama Kurenai en se redressant de son siège, pointant une forme au loin.

Kakashi ralentit, puis s'arrêta et sortit de la voiture, suivit de Kurenai, Sasuke et Sakura.

_-_Anko ? », reconnut la jeune fille, étonnée.

Sasuke grimaça et resta aux côtés de sa sœur, alors que ses parents s'approchaient de la collégienne qui se redressait péniblement, les joues striées de larmes, le même ours en peluche que Sakura dans ses bras.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as Anko ? On t'a fait du mal ? », demanda Kurenai en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, inquiète.

_-_Ma…ma mère…elle….elle ma dit de vivre avec vous… »

_-_Ca, il n'en est pas question ! », grogna Sasuke entre ses dents, pour lui-même.

_-_Chez nous ? Mais, pourquoi nous… ? », s'étonna Sakura.

_-_Parce que tu as prit ma place ! »

Kakashi se mordit la lèvre et Kurenai sursauta, surprise du ton colérique d'Anko, tandis que Sasuke lui jetait un regard noir.

_-_Qu…qu'est ce que tu dis… ? », murmura Sakura, les yeux écarquillés.

Sasuke lui prit le bras et fusilla Anko du regard.

_-_Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas comme ça à Sakura ! Tu ne seras jamais ma sœur ! »

_-_Sasuke ! Arrête ! », coupa Kakashi.

Sakura sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux alors que son père et son frère se disputaient.

Alors comme ça, ils lui avaient mentit ? Tout…tout ces souvenirs heureux avec Sasuke, son père et sa mère…tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge ?

Elle se sentait trahie.

Même son frère, même Sasuke lui avait mentit..

Trahie.

Elle n'était pas une Uchiha.

Trahie.

Elle n'était pas….Sakura…

Etouffant un sanglot, elle se dégagea de la main de Sasuke et partit en courant, jetant son ourson sur le sol.

_-_Ils m'ont tous mentit ! »

_-_Sakura ! »

Sasuke pointa un doigt accusateur sur Anko.

_-_Je te déteste ! Regardes ce que tu fais à notre famille ! »

_-_Ce n'est pas la sienne ! », répliqua Anko.

_-_Tu n'es qu'une sale peste ! »

L'adolescent tourna les talons et partit à la poursuite de Sakura en hurlant son prénom, le cœur serré.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils se trompent d'enfant ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que sa vraie sœur soit une…une…une peste !

_-_SAKURAAAAA ! »

Il traversa le ruisseau où ils avaient joués tant de fois, le champ de maïs où ils rentraient si souvent ensemble à la maison…quand il arriva au Dojo.

_-_Sakura… »

Assise sur le sol, ses genoux ramenés contre elle, son visage enfouis dans ses bras, la jeune fille sanglotait bruyamment.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement pour l'avoir retrouvé et s'assit à coter d'elle sur le sol.

_-_Sakura… »

_-_Vas t-en… », coupa l'adolescente entre deux sanglots, la voix cassée.

_-_Mais… »

_-_Vas t-en je te dis ! Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire de moi de toute façon ! Tu m'as mentit toi aussi ! Je te déteste ! Tu n'es pas mon frère ! Tu n'es…tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Je te déteste ! »

Sasuke recula inconsciemment, regardant sa sœur avec une expression peinée et blessée.

_-_Tu…tu me déteste…. ? »

_-_…. »

_-_Sakura….je…je suis désolé… Rentrons à la maison s'il te plait… »

Il serra ses poings et sa vue se brouilla alors qu'il continua, la voix tremblante.

_-_S'il te plait Sakura…Rentrons à la maison…je t'en prie… »

Elle renifla bruyamment et leva son visage baigné de larme vers Sasuke, et fut surprise de le voir pleurer.

_-_Sasuke…. »

* * *


	6. Grand frêre !

Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance, OOC, UA

Couple : Kakashi/Kurenai

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas !

IMPORTANT : Anko à l'âge des genins dans cette fic.

IMPORTANT BIS : Cette fic se passe dans un univers alternatif !

* * *

Grand frère !

* * *

Kurenai pénétra dans la chambre de Sakura, et s'approcha du lit où dormait Anko. 

Elle ramena la couverture jusque le menton de sa fille et caressa ses cheveux avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas…enfin…il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à aimer Anko…après tout, c'était Tsunade qui l'avait élevée, et la jeune femme n'accepterait pas aussi facilement qu'Anko la quitte.

Kurenai essuya rapidement les larmes qui commençaient à perler sous ses cils et se releva rapidement, lissant sa robe.

Elle voulait garder Sakura avec elle…mais elle voulait aussi Anko…

La jeune femme referma doucement la porte de la chambre puis se dirigea vers celle de son fil, Sasuke.

Sakura dormait à poing fermé dans le lit de son grand frère qui lui, était allongé sur un matela à côté d'elle.

_-_Sasuke ne veut pas quitter Sakura… », constata Kurenai avec un sourire triste.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle allait devoir faire un choix. C'était soit Sakura, soit Anko.

* * *

Tsunade soupira pour l'énième fois, balayant le sol avec mélancolie, quand elle entendit des bruits de voix et de pas. 

Une voix connue…

La jeune femme leva vivement sa tête pour croisé les prunelles rouges de Kurenai, accompagnée de sa fille. De Sakura.

La jeune fille la regardait avec curiosité, hésitante. Quoi de plus normal ? Après tout, elle venait de découvrir que Tsunade, une parfaite inconnue pour elle, était en faite sa vraie mère…

_-_A…ano…ma…maman ? »

Maman…seuls Anko et Neji l'appelaient comme ça normalement…Tsunade voyait bien que la jeune fille n'était pas à l'aise.

Anko ne l'aimait pas, était partie de chez elle pour vivre chez ses parents biologiques, et Sakura, elle, n'était pas à l'aise avec elle…elle était une mauvaise mère de toute façon. A quoi bon vouloir garder l'un ou l'autre ?

Ce constat fit perler des larmes sous les cils de Tsunade qui resserra sa prise sur le manche de son balais sans oser croisé le regard de sa…fille, ou de Kurenai.

_-_Vas t-en… »

Sakura la regarda avec incompréhension.

_-_Reste donc avec ta mère Sakura…devient la sœur de Anko…je…je ne…veux pas te garder. Reste avec Kurenai, Sasuke, Kakashi et Anko. »

Kurenai écarquilla ses yeux, surprise.

Pourquoi Tsunade laissait donc Sakura comme ça ? Et même Anko ?

_-_Ma…maman… ? »

_-_Vas t-en je te dis ! »

Tsunade tourna ses talons pour ne pas que sa fille voit ses larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues, et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers sa « maison ».

_-_Maman ! Maman ! »

Sakura partit à sa poursuite alors que Kurenai enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, désespérée.

_-_Maman ! »

L'adolescente rattrapa la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et prit sa main, les larmes aux yeux.

_-_Ne me laisse pas maman ! Je veux vivre avec toi ! Ne me laisse pas !…Je veux… je veux apprendre à te connaître…à connaître Neji…ne….ne me laisse pas….s'il te plait… »

Kurenai détourna son regard de Tsunade et de Sakura et se retourna, se dirigeant vers sa voiture, étouffant un sanglot avec sa main.

Sakura les quittait…

Et, alors qu'elle démarrait la voiture, il lui semblait que toute une partie de son cœur c'était déchiré.

_

* * *

-Maman ! Maman ! Sakura est là ? », demanda Sasuke en dévalant les escaliers dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermé. _

Kurenai leva vers lui ses yeux rougit, et le brun ralentit aussitôt sa course, le cœur serré.

_-_Pourquoi …elle n'est pas là ? »

_-_… »

_-_Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu la laissée ! Je ne veux pas d'Anko tu m'entends ! Je veux SAKURA ! »

_-_Ca suffit ! »

Kakashi le gifla, et Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, brillant de larmes.

_-_Je vous déteste ! »

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se diriger vers la chambre de Sakura…non…de Anko…, et ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

_-_Tien, Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu veux ? », demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire suffisant, assise sur le lit.

Le brun la dévisagea méchamment avant de balayer une étagère des yeux et d'attraper une montre, pensif.

_-_Tu sais Anko…Sakura l'aimait beaucoup cette montre… »

_-_Et alors ? »

_-_C'est moi qui lui avais offert…parce que je l'aime beaucoup Sakura… »

_-_… »

Sasuke se tourna vers Anko avec un sourire mesquin.

_-_Toi, ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de ma part. Je te déteste. Tu ne seras jamais ma sœur…Tu le sais hein ? »

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, et Anko serra ses poings avant de frapper contre une peluche qui traînait sur le sol.

_-_Sakura Sakura Sakura ! Il n'a que ce nom à la bouche ! »

_

* * *

-Voilà le repas ! Bon appétit ! », soupira Tsunade en posant le bol de soupe sur la table, s'asseyant sur un tabouret. _

Neji ne répondit rien et se contenta de se servir alors que Sakura lui adressait un faible sourire, faisant de même.

La jeune fille observa du coin de l'œil sa mère et son frère manger sans un mot, et elle se décida à avaler la soupe qui n'avait pas un aspect très appétissant.

C'était…écœurant…Mais de toute façon, quoi de plus normal ? Tsunade était trop pauvre pour s'acheter de la bonne nourriture.

_-_C'est bon ? », demanda la jeune femme en lui souriant chaleureusement.

_-_Oui ! C'est très bon ! », mentit Sakura en lui rendant son sourire.

Le repas terminé, elle attrapa son sac et salua Tsunade et Neji avant d'aller à l'école, son panier repas sous son bras. Elle évita Sasuke toute la matinée, usant de tout les prétextes, puis vînt l'heure du repas.

Toutes les filles s'étaient amassé autour d'Anko, et seule Temari était assise à coter de Sakura.

_-_Pfeuh, vraiment n'importe quoi ! Toutes des faux-culs ! », cracha la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en ouvrant son panier repas.

_-_…hmm, je me demande ce que ma mère m'a fait de bon aujourd'hui ! », fit Sakura tout haut, se forçant à sourire.

Elle avala une bouchée et s'obligea à manger.

_-_Woow, c'est vraiment bon ! Il faudrait que je la remercie ! »

Anko lui lança un regard haineux, mais personne ne le remarqua, trop occupé à détaillé et s'extasier sur son repas.

Après le déjeuné, Temari s'éclipsa une seconde, et Sakura en profita pour poser ses affaires d'écoles dans son casier sous son bureau, quand elle toucha quelque chose de dur dans son sac.

Intriguée, elle attrapa l'objet en question et reconnut sa montre…

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Sakura haussa ses épaules, soupirant, puis la remit dans son sac avant de s'asseoir pour attendre patiemment que le cour commence.

Temari la rejoignit, puis peu de temps après, le professeur pénétra dans la salle de classe, l'air grave.

_-_Restez debout……Je…suis vraiment…outrée par le comportement d'une personne dans cette classe. Anko c'est fait voler sa montre. Aujourd'hui même. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et une Anko sanglotante entra dans la classe, soutenue par ses deux nouvelles amies.

Sakura crût que son cœur s'était décroché de sa poitrine pour tomber jusque son estomac. La montre… !

_-_C'est donc pourquoi je vais vous demander de poser vos sacs sur votre bureau, pour que je le fouille. »

Oh non !

Sakura ne dit rien, les larmes aux yeux.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mérité ça !

Elle attendit avec appréhension son tour qui vînt bien trop rapidement à son goût.

_-_Sakura, ton sac. »

_-_… »

La jeune fille le serra contre elle et Temari lui jeta un regard interloqué.

_-_Sakura ! »

L'adolescente sentit des gouttes salées coulées le long de ses joues et resserra sa prise contre elle, quand l'enseignante s'agaça et lui arracha le sac des mains. Alors, mal fermé, la montre tomba au sol sous les yeux de tous.

_-_Sa…Sakura… ? », balbutia Temari, surprise.

_-_Ce n'est pas moi ! », se défendit Sakura, en pleurs. « Vous devez me croire ! Elle était…elle était dans mon sac ! Je ne l'ai pas volée ! »

_-_…j'en attendais mieux de toi Sakura… »

_-_Ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous le jure ! »

Elle croisa le regard moqueur d'Anko et se mit à sangloter alors que le professeur ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

Dans la salle de classe maintenant vide, sous la lumière du soleil couchant, Sakura écrivait toutes les lignes qu'elle devait faire pour remplir son tableau. 

_-_Je…ne…dois…pas…voler… »

Sasuke avait eut beau la défendre…personne ne l'avait crût…

_-_Je…ne…dois…pas…voler… »

_-_Sakura… »

La jeune fille s'interrompit une seconde, reconnaissant la voix de Sasuke, avant de continuer.

_-_Je…ne…dois…pas…voler… »

_-_… »

Les deux collégiens passèrent par leurs chemins habituels pour rentré, à pied, Sasuke plus en avant, la tête baissée.

_-_Sakura… »

_-_Hm ? »

_-_Pourquoi…pourquoi tu ne rentres pas à la maison…hein ? »

_-_… »

_-_On serait bien, comme avant… »

_-_… »

_-_Allez, rentre avec moi… »

Sasuke se tourna vers elle et lui tendit sa main, mais Sakura détourna son regard et le dépassa.

_-_A demain Sasuke…

_-_Sakura !

_-_…

Elle se mit à marcher plus vite pour ne pas entendre les supplications de Sasuke, au bord des larmes.

Elle ne pouvait pas revenir ! Quand est ce qu'il allait le comprendre !

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura se rendit à l'école sans son éternel sourire joyeux. 

Tsunade l'appréciait beaucoup, mais pas autant qu'Anko qui l'avait abandonné.

Neji ne l'aimait pas non plus, et passait le peu de temps qu'il était à la maison à lui lancer des piques acides.

Sasuke ne cessait de lui demander de rentrer.

Et Anko ne faisait que lui attirer des misères.

Seulement, quand elle entra dans la salle de classe et prit sa place, nulle trace de Anko.

_-_Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que votre camarade, Anko Uchiha, va partir en Amérique avec toute sa famille, ce matin même. »

Quoi… ?

Sakura sentit son cœur raté un battement.

Ils…partaient ?

Elle laissa tombé son sac sur le sol et sortit de la salle de classe en courant sous les cris des autres élèves et de l'enseignante, mais elle ne les entendait pas.

Sasuke partait.

Son père partait.

Sa mère partait.

Ils la laissaient là…seule… !

Sakura traversa en courant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait le champ de blé, sauta par-dessus le ruisseau, quand elle vit la voiture de son père sur la route.

_Non !_

Elle accéléra s'en tenir compte des larmes qui ravageaient son visage et arriva sur la route, derrière la voiture.

_-_Grand frère ! »

Elle courrait, courrait derrière la voiture qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

_-_GRAND FRERE ! »

Elle aperçut un tunnel, juste en face, et la voiture ne s'arrêtait pas, alors, même fatigué, elle continuait de courir en hurlant.

_-_GRAND FRERE ! »

Ses pieds ralentirent sa course, la voiture la distança, mais ne s'arrêta toujours pas.

_-_GRAND FREEEEEEEEEERE ! »

Sakura hoqueta et regarda désespérément la voiture s'éloigné d'elle, le cœur serré.

_-_Sasuke… »

Elle sanglota et se laissa tomber au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en appelant Sasuke de sa voix tremblante et cassée, mais en vain.

Ils étaient partis…

* * *

Et voilà ! La première partie de cette fic est terminée ! Alors, voilà des images que j'ai trouvé, tirées du vrai « film ». 

La première représente Sasuke et Sakura sous la pluie, abrité par le dojo. La seconde représente Sasuke ! n.n

http/img155.echo.cx/img155/4712/sasukesakura3av.png

http/img8.echo.cx/img8/3393/sasupetit5qm.png

Voilà voilà ! n.n


	7. Dix ans plus tard

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Romance, OOC, UA

Couple : Kakashi/Kurenai

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas !

IMPORTANT : Anko à l'âge des genins dans cette fic.

IMPORTANT BIS : Cette fic se passe dans un univers alternatif !

* * *

Dix ans plus tard

* * *

-Maman ? Maman ! » 

La jeune femme balaya la petite salle du regard, mais aucune trace de sa mère. Elle écarta un rideau avec sa main blanche et entra dans une autre petite pièce, sombre.

-Ah, Maman, tu es là… »

La vieille femme se tourna doucement vers elle, et esquissa un faible sourire.

-Sakura…où vas-tu ? »

-Je vais travailler ! Neji-nii san est déjà partit je ne sais pas où. Je vais revenir ce soir, d'accord ? »

-Oui…bonne journée, ma fille… »

Sakura sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front ridé de sa mère, avant de sortir de leurs minuscule maison. Un vieil homme la salua, et elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Sakura attrapa son vélo, puis elle grimpa sur la plate-forme flottante où se trouvait déjà beaucoup de monde, afin de traverser le fleuve.

De l'autre côté se trouvait l'hôtel où elle devait travailler.

…Comme femme de ménage.

Arrivée sur de l'autre rive, elle monta sur son vélo et se dirigea vers l'hôtel de luxe, situé en haut d'une colline, entouré d'une jolie forêt.

* * *

« - Les passagers du vol 747 en provenance de New York viennent d'atterrir. » 

Sasuke soupira. Enfin, il arrivait ! Il sortit de l'avion, mêlé aux autres passagers, et tendit son passeport aux policiers, avant de se diriger vers les tapis roulans. Là, il attendit patiemment son sac, tout en réfléchissant.

Il avait comme un nœud à l'estomac.

Sasuke était partit sur un coup de tête. Il voulait…il voulait…la retrouver. Elle lui manquait tellement…pendant toutes ses années…

Il avait finit par s'habituer à Anko. S'habituer, seulement. Il ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Mais il avait réussit à vivre sans…elle. Il était allé à l'université, comme il aurait dût le faire avec…elle. Et il avait trouvé une femme. Une belle femme aux longs cheveux blond qui répondait au nom d'Ino. Ino Yamanaka.

La joie de vivre d'Ino et son air déterminé l'avaient tout de suite fait pensé à…elle. Et il s'était laissé charmé. Il avait aussi rencontré un ami. Un ami aux cheveux tout aussi blond qu'Ino. Un ami qui vivait ici…dans son pays natal.

Et il s'était fiancé avec Ino.

Il avait continué de vivre sans…elle.

Puis, peu après s'être fiancé, il avait voulut la revoir.

Alors il était revenu.

Pour elle.

Pour la retrouver.

Pour pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Rire avec elle. L'entendre parler. Et caresser ses longs cheveux roses.

Mais ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire…

Maintenant, beaucoup de monde se teignait les cheveux en roses, et portaient des lentilles…et puis, elle devait avoir changé…beaucoup changé…en dix ans…Allait-il la reconnaître ? Allait-il la retrouver ?

Il attrapa son sac, le mit sur son dos et sortit de l'aéroport.

Là, il demanda un vélo, et monta dessus avant de se mettre en chemin.

Il aurait pût demander un taxi. Une limousine même. Mais il voulait faire un détour. Un détour vers l'endroit où ils avaient passés tant de temps ensemble…tout les deux…

Sasuke esquissa un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil nostalgique au ruisseau qui coulait sur sa droite. Il se revit jouer avec elle dans l'eau, riant au éclats…

Il continua son chemin et croisa le champ de blé.

Puis le dojo.

L'école.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve.

Sasuke continua de pédaler pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un hôtel. Un hôtel de luxe. Dirigé par son meilleur ami : Naruto Uzumaki.

Il confia le vélo à un serviteur, puis se dirigea vers le vaste jardin de l'hôtel.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revu, mais il connaissait toujours les habitudes et les hobbies du blondinet. Et en effet, quand il poussa la porte de verre qui menait au jardin, il le vit, sa main posé au dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil alors qu'il regardait au loin, une canne de golf dans l'autre.

-Oooooy ! Uzumaki ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se retourna et cligna des yeux, surpris, avant qu'un énorme sourire étire sa bouche.

-Sasuke ! Ca alors ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Il s'approcha du brun et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Vacances…Ino me stressait, à toujours être aussi excitée… »

-Quoi, tu l'as demandé en mariage ? »

-Pas encore, mais elle sait que c'est pour bientôt. »

-Hoho ! Tu m'inviteras, hein ? Bon aller, suis-moi, que je t'offres un verre ! »

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel en bavardant, et Naruto fit signe au barmaid de lui servir deux verres de soda. Il savait que Sasuke n'était pas trop alcool.

-Bon alors ? Tu vas me dire la vrai raison de ta visite ? Je sais très bien que c'est pas pour me voir et pour échappé à Ino que t'es venu ici, précisément… »

-Je voulais…voir ma sœur. »

-Anko ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle suit une formation pour devenir patronne d'un hôtel, ici… »

-Non, pas elle. », répondit Sasuke en grimaçant. « …Sakura. »

-Aaaaaah… ! Je vois…tu vas rester combien de temps ? »

-Je ne sais pas…jusqu'à ce que je la trouve ? »

-Et tu sais où dormir ? »

-Pas vraiment. »

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus, et se tourna vers Sasuke, scandalisé.

-Et t'as toujours pas cherché je paris ? Ah Sasuke ! Tu n'as qu'à dormir chez moi, je t'invites. »

Le brun acquiesça en souriant.

-Allez, viens ! J'en ai marre de faire du golf en solo. Tu pourras me raconter ce que deviennent tes parents et ta futur femme… »

-Pfff… »

Ils descendirent dans le parking avant de monter dans une luxueuse 4x4, puis sortirent de l'hôtel pour descendre la colline, en parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin, c'était surtout Naruto qui parlait. Sasuke lâchait quelques phrases, parfois.

Ils croisèrent une jeune fille à vélo, et Naruto nota qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, avec ses cheveux roses et ses yeux verts. Et il continua la conversation.

* * *

-Ohayo, Hinata-chaaaan ! », salua joyeusement Sakura, alors qu'elle entrait dans les vestiaires réservés au personnel. 

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs leva ses yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

-Ohayo, Sakura-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? »

-Bien ! Et toi ? »

-Bien… »

Elles se mirent en uniforme en parlant, et sortirent des vestiaires, Sakura en poussant un chariot remplis de produits ménager.

-On s'occupe de quel étage ? »

-Anoooo…il me semble que c'est le…dernier ! Ah oui ! Tenten m'a dit que le patron de l'hôtel dormait pendant quelques temps ici, et qu'il fallait bien nettoyer sa suite. »

-Ah bon ? Et ben ! Va falloir se surpasser alors ! »

-Oui ! Et Tenten me l'a bien fait comprendre ! », fit Hinata en riant. « Elle est très anxieuse en ce moment, je me demande bien pourquoi…pourtant, il ne me semble pas qu'elle risque de perdre sa place… ! »

-Tu crois ? Il y a beaucoup de personne qui veulent devenir chef des femmes de ménage non ? »

-Aucune idée ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la vaste chambre du patron, et se regardèrent avant de soupirer longuement.

Et bien ! Elles allaient avoir du travail à faire !

Alors, elles se mirent au boulot tout en papotant, pour rendre la chose plus agréable.

Tsunade avait sincèrement voulut qu'elle fasse ses études jusqu'à l'université, pour avoir un travail décent et un bon salaire, mais elle était tombée gravement malade, et Sakura avait dut trouver un job au plus vite pour pouvoir payer le médecin.

Quand Neji avait sût, il avait lui aussi essayer de trouver un boulot, mais tout le monde le refusait pour son air toujours bougon et sa vulgarité. Alors un jour, il était partit de la maison. Sakura savait très bien que Neji avait bon fond et qu'il avait fait ça pour qu'elle ait une bouche de moins à nourrire.

Elle le savait.

Quelques mois plus tard, Tsunade s'était rétablie, mais Sakura n'avait pas pût reprendre ses études. L'épicerie que tenait sa mère leurs donnaient à peine de quoi manger, alors elle avait continué de travailler à l'hôtel, où elle avait fait la connaissance d'Hinata, une jeune fille un peu dans le même cas qu'elle.

Hinata était sa meilleur amie.

Quand à Temari, elle avait dût retourner dans son pays natal, au Japon, pour retrouver ses deux frères.

…

Ses frères…

Sasuke…

Qu'était devenu Sasuke… ?

Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Et…leurs pères ? Non, Kakashi ? Et Kurenai ? Etaient-ils toujours en vie ? Etaient-ils en bonne santé ?

Sakura serra son chiffon dans ses mains et sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac.

Non.

Il ne fallait pas penser à eux.

Sa famille, c'était sa mère, et son frère, Neji. Elle ne vivait que pour eux, et elle vivait POUR eux.

Sasuke était partit en Amérique, et il ne reviendrait pas.

-Sakura-chan ? Tu vas bien ? »

-Hein ? Euh…oui, oui. », balbutia la jeune femme en se reprenant.

Elle frotta plus énergiquement sur la tache incrusté sur la table basse. Hm. Si seulement les clients de l'hôtel pouvaient penser à utiliser les reposes-verres…Ca leurs ferait un peu de travail en moins…

* * *


	8. Liens

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Romance, AU

Paring : Sasuke/Ino, Naruto/Sakura à sens unique.

Disclamers : Pas à moi.

IMPORTANT : Anko à l'âge des genins dans cette fic !

Wuilaaaa ! Nouveau chapitre de cette fic !n.n Marchi pour vos reviews ! ¤u¤

Bon ficage !

* * *

**Liens **

* * *

Sasuke contempla le liquide doré qui fumait dans sa tasse, et finit par la reposer sur la table en poussant soupire. Ce matin, il s'était dit qu'il allait commencé ses recherches pour retrouver Sakura mais…par où commencer ? Déjà, est-ce qu'au moins elle habitait encore ici ? 

Tiens ! A propos d'habiter…peut être que s'il allait dans la maison où habitait Anko, avant toute cette histoire ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Il se leva, paya son verre, et sortit de la maison de thé quand son portable se mit à vibrer.

-Allô ? »

« -Sasuke ? C'est moi, comment vas-tu ? »

-Ah, Ino…bien, et toi ? Comment vont papa et maman ? »

« -Hm…quand je les ai quitté, ils allaient bien ! »

-Quitter ? Comment ça ? »

« -Ah oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit ! Je viens d'atterrir en Corée ! Je te rejoins, en fait, et j'ai prit tous tes tableaux avec moi ! Je suis dans le taxi, il m'emmène dans l'entrepôt de Kiba. Tu pourrais venir ? J'ai besoin que tu me dise quels tableaux tu veux exposer dans l'hôtel de Naruto. »

-Attends attends…c'est quoi toute cette histoire Ino. »

« -Et bien, un acheteur m'a appelé hier, et il voulait voir tes tableaux…Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas les exposer, pour que d'autre clients potentiels puissent les voir ! Tu m'avais bien dit que les hommes qui fréquentaient l'hôtel de Naruto étaient très riches, non ? »

-Oui mais… »

« -Voilà ! Bon, je t'attends ! Dépêches-toi ! »

-…Oui. »

Il raccrocha en faisant la moue. Bon sang…Ino débarquait ici ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Bon. C'est vrai que la jeune femme n'avait que de bonnes intentions et pensait bien faire, mais s'il était venu en Corée, c'était pour être en vacances quoi ! Et aussi pour chercher Sakura…

M'enfin !

Sasuke héla un taxi et lui indiqua l'adresse de l'entrepôt de Kiba Inuzuka. C'était un vieil ami à lui, qui louait des hangars et autres à des artistes comme lui, pour des expositions où juste pour dormir. Il ressemblait pas à mal à Naruto…sauf qu'il était beaucoup moins dragueur que le blond. Mais ça, c'était sûr…plus Playboy que Naruto, ça pouvait pas exister !

* * *

-Sakura, tu peux monter dans la chambre du boss ? Je te rejoins ! » 

-Oui, pas de problème Hinata ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses attrapa le chariot remplis de produits ménagés, et monta dans l'ascenseur avec. Les portes allaient se refermer quand elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds courir vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur un bouton pour laisser les portes ouvertes, et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec un grand sourire charmeur.

-Ah, merci beaucoup ! »

-Pas de problème… »

Elle appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, et vit que l'inconnu ne réagissait pas. Bof, sans doute un client plus riche que les autres…il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œils en coin.

-Ah ! Je vous reconnaît enfin ! »

-…pardon ? », fit la jeune femme, étonnée.

-Ouais, vous êtes la fille à vélo que j'ai vu hier… ! »

-Euh…sans doute…je viens ici à vélo…ça devait être moi… ! », répondit-elle en souriant.

-Naruto Uzumaki ! »

-Sakura Haruno. »

-Sakura ? Hm. Vous avez un prénom aussi joli que vous… »

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, et le remercia alors que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur le dernier étage. Tous les deux s'avancèrent vers la chambre du boss, et le blond sortit ses clefs avant de les mettre dans la serrure sous le regard éberlué de Sakura.

-Vous…c'est votre chambre ? », demanda la jeune femme, surprise.

-Oui…ooooh…me dîtes pas que vous êtes la personne qui est chargée de la nettoyer… », répondit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

-Et bien…je remplace quelqu'un d'autre… »

-Ah, vraiment… ? Dans ce cas, je me dépêche, et je ressort…comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps… »

-Merci beaucoup ! »

Naruto acquiesça et entra dans sa suite, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il chercha quelque chose du regard, puis ses yeux azurs se fixèrent sur le canapé blanc du salon. Il se précipita vers lui, retira sa montre, et la cacha entre les coussins, l'enfonçant bien dedans jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le voit plus. Ensuite, tout sourire, il attrapa son portable qu'il avait oublié la veille, et ressortit.

-Voilà ! Au plaisir de vous revoir ma chère ! »

-Oui ! »

Sakura regarda Naruto disparaître dans l'ascenseur, puis entra dans la suite avec un petit sourire. Hm. C'était pas tous les jours qu'elle se faisait draguer par un type jeune, riche, et plutôt séduisant…

De son côté, Naruto marcha d'un pas tranquille vers des couloirs réservés aux employés, tout en sifflotant. Qu'elle belle jeune femme il avait à son service ! Enfin…bientôt…Il salua une réceptionniste avec un clin d'œil et ouvrit la porte de la responsable des employées.

-Bonjour Tenten ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns leva ses yeux vers lui et sourit.

-Monsieur Uzumaki ! »

Elle se leva pour lui serrer la main, professionnelle. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, et Naruto prit place sur le fauteuil en cuir noire qui se trouvait face au bureau, alors que Tenten faisait de même, face à lui.

-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

-Et bien…n'auriez-vous pas une certaine…Sakura Haruno, à votre service ? »

-Sakura…Haruno….Hm, il me semble que c'est une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, c'est cela ? »

-Exactement ! Que fait-elle ? »

-C'est une femme de ménage…Elle s'occupe de votre chambre, il me semble, avec une certaine…Hinata Hyuga. Enfin, jusqu'au retour de votre véritable femme de chambre. »

-Je vois. »

-Pourquoi cette question ? Elle fais mal son travail ? »

-Non non, pas du tout. Au contraire ! Et beaucoup mieux que l'ancienne femme de ménage. J'aimerais qu'elle s'occupe de ma chambre, seule. »

-Sans Hinata Hyuga ? »

-Oui, voilà. C'est possible ? »

-Bien sûr ! »

-Parfait ! Donc…je vais vous laisser ! Bonne journée Mademoiselle ! »

-Vous aussi, monsieur… »

* * *

-Voilà, installez moi tout ça dans cette salle. » 

-Bien madame ! »

Les déménageurs attrapèrent les toiles avec prudence, et la jeune femmes aux cheveux blonds hocha sa tête, satisfaite, avant de croiser ses bras pour surveiller leurs travail.

-Et bien…Toi, t'es vraiment une femme d'affaire Ino… »

Elle tourna son joli visage vers l'homme qui avait parlé, les mains dans les poches et une cigarette au coin de la bouche, les cheveux bruns en batailles.

-Kiba, quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de fumer ? »

-Quand tu te marieras avec Sasuke ma chère… »

Elle poussa un soupire et leva ses yeux au ciel.

-Il y a un mois, tu m'as dit que tu le ferais quand je serais fiancée à lui ! »

-J'ai dit ça ? Tu as du mal entendre… », répliqua le brun avec un sourire en coin.

Ino secoua sa tête, et un taxi se gara près d'eux. Sasuke en sortit, paya le chauffeur, et salua Kiba avant que la jeune femme lui saute au coup, tout sourire.

-Sasukeeeee ! »

-Ah Ino…le voyage c'est bien passé ? »

-Oui ! J'ai dit aux déménageurs de mettre tes toiles dans cette salle, tu pourras les ranger où tu veux, après ! »

-Daccord. Alors Kiba ? Tu pars pas en vacances ? »

-Sasuke, je suis toujours en vacances, moi. »

L'Uchiha sourit et Kiba s'étira avant de les inviter à le suivre dans le jardin pour se faire un petit thé. Mais Ino déclina l'offre.

-Je dois aller voir Anko ! Je vous retrouverais ce soir ! »

-Pas de problème. »

La jeune femme embrassa Sasuke avant d'ouvrire son portable pour appeler sa belle sœur. Sasuke, quand à lui, suivit Kiba dans le jardin, et le brun lui servit du thé alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à une table.

-Alors Sasuke…t'as pas l'air en forme… »

-Bof. J'espérait passer de bonnes vacances tranquilles mais… »

-Ta chère fiancée à débarquée, et le boulot avec ! »

-T'as tout compris ! », répondit Sasuke en poussant un longs soupir.

-Mais pourquoi tu restes avec elle si elle te gonfles comme ça ! »

-Mes parents l'adorent…et puis au fond, elle est pas méchante…et c'est avec elle que je me sens le plus à l'aise…Même si c'est pas encore ça…c'est au moins la vingtième fille avec laquelle je sors ! Je me sens jamais aussi bien qu'avec… »

-Ta sœur, oui, je sais. A propos, tu l'as revue ? »

-Non, j'ai pas pût commencer à chercher vu qu'Ino à débarqué ! Et je sais même pas si je vais pouvoir le faire…Elle va monopoliser tout mon temps avec ses acheteurs ! »

-Pauvre vieux va… »

Kiba but une gorgée de thé, poussa un long bâillement avant de se rappeler quelque chose.

-Ah au fait, comment va Naruto ? »

-Aussi bien que d'habitude… »

-Il s'est trouvé une copine ? »

-Peuh ! Le jour où ce drageur en trouveras une avec qui il restera au moins un an…je crois qu'on aura déjà des gosses et des rhumatismes ! »

-Uzumaki le gigolo, hein ? »

-Tu l'as dit ! »

Ils se mirent à rire et Kiba leva son verre vers lui.

-Bon et ben…santé vieux ! Bon retour à la maison ! »

-…Ouais… »


	9. Message

Bon…

Pardon, ce n'est pas un chapitre.  
J'écrit ceci pour message d'adieu.

En effet, je compte quitter !

J'suis désespérée… J'arrive plus à rien écrire… Du moins, à écrire des fictions. Ca me tue, parce que j'en ai encore pas mal en cour que je n'arrive plus à finir.  
Mon compte a plus été touché depuis un an maintenant. Plus, même…

Alors voilà, je vais le fermer.  
Je sais pas si c'est définitif ou non…  
Sûrement oui.

Enfin, j'ai quand même écrit le dernier moment de Autumn in my Heart. Je le poste immédiatement après ce message… ( Conseillé de lire avec une musique triste… nn )  
Alors voilà, j'vais résumé un peu ce qui était censé se passer durant tous les autres chapitres.

Après maintes aventures, Sakura devait retrouver Sasuke sur une plage alors que celui-ci se baladait avec Naruto. Après leurs retrouvailles, Sasuke lui propose d'emménager dans le hangar qu'il loue à Kiba et où il travaille. Elle accepte, afin qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble. Mais bien sûr, Ino voit cette relation d'un mauvais œil. Et ça empire lorsqu'elle trouve des dessins de Sakura, que Sasuke à rangé dans un tiroir de son bureau.  
En même temps, Anko arrive pour travailler à l'hôtel de Naruto et mène la vie dure à Sakura. Naruto passe son temps à la draguer, aussi. Il est amoureux d'elle en fait.  
Sasuke et Sakura passent du temps ensemble, et ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'aiment l'un et l'autre mais n'osent pas se le dire de peur de se perdre.  
Cependant, elle finit par écrire une lettre à Sasuke où elle lui avoue tout ses sentiments…  
Mais finit par la cacher au dernier moment.  
Anko retrouve Tsunade, et elles se reparlent. Et Sakura se rend compte que Tsunade ne l'aimera jamais autant qu'Anko.  
Ino fouille à nouveau dans les affaires de Sasuke et tombe par hasard sur la lettre de Sakura, cachée dans un bouquin. Elle la lit et devient folle de rage. Elle hurle à tout le monde que Sakura aime Sasuke. En apprenant la nouvelle, Kakashi et Kurenai refusent tout net un contacte entre eux deux, Naruto s'éloigne de Sasuke et Ino déteste Sakura. Seuls Kiba et Tenten restent neutres.  
Sasuke oblige alors sa « sœur » à s'enfuir dans une montagne, chez Asuma, un fermier qu'il a connut lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ils passent du bon temps là-bas, mais Ino fait une tentative de suicide et Sasuke doit retourner la retrouver. Sakura fait mine que tout va bien, mais lorsqu'il s'en va, elle est prise d'une violente quinte de toux et manque de s'évanouir. Lorsqu'elle regarde ses mains, elle voit qu'elle crache du sang.  
En allant à l'hôpital, un médecin lui annonce qu'elle a un cancer. Elle décide de ne le dire à personne.  
Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Naruto qui s'est disputé avec elle décide de la retrouver chez elle pour se faire pardonner et la trouve en train de prendre ses médicaments. Il se met en colère contre elle mais elle lui supplie de garder le secret. Il ne peut qu'obéir et lui dit qu'il désapprouve ce qu'elle fait, mais qu'il ne dira rien.  
Il décide de lui rendre la vie plus facile et fait alors tout pour lui rendre le sourire.  
Lorsque Sasuke voit que Ino va bien, il donne RDV à Sakura. Malheureusement, Ino lui supplie de rester et lui dit qu'elle se suicidera à nouveau s'il part. Il ne peut alors que rester, et Sakura finira par attendre en vain, malade.  
De leurs côté, Kiba et Tenten, qui entretiennent une relation de « Je-fais-genre-je-te-regarde-pas-mais-enfait-je-fais-que-te-matter » finissent pas se mettre ensemble.  
Puis un beau jour, Sasuke découvre le pot au rose lorsqu'il voit des mouchoirs tâchés de sang sous le lit de Sakura.  
Il apprend alors qu'elle a un cancer et est effondré.

Voilà, après arrive mon passage… X3  
Bon, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux… j'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire…  
Voilà voilà, tcho… !


	10. Fin

Voilà, la fin d'Autumn in my heart est ici... !

C'est un peu symbolique... ça représente aussi ma fin sur ffnet... XD Enfin. Voilà, ça m'a fait vachement plaisir de passer plus d'un an ici et de connaitre des gens grâce à ça... Pis j'ai pût évoluer au niveau écriture, aussi... Enfin j'espère, huhu... ! Donc voilà. Bon et bien... Bonne lecture !

o

-J'ai un cancer, Sasuke… Ca ne guérit pas, tu le sais… », murmura Sakura dans un souffle.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux de la jeune femme. Elle était si blanche… Ses lèvres pâles s'étaient étirées en un sourire fatigué, et ses yeux verts s'étaient fanés.  
Elle était si belle… Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Si fragile… Si innocente…  
Il caressa sa joue et se rendit compte que sa main tremblait, tant il avait peur qu'elle se brise entre ses doigts.

-Sasuke… »

Elle se mit à rire et sécha ses larmes comme si de rien n'était, du revers de la main. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

-Sasuke, tu peux m'emmener au bord de la mer ? Tu sais… là où nous nous sommes retrouvés… »

Il arrêta de jouer avec ses mèches roses pour la regarder. Elle tourna son visage vers le plafond pour ne pas affronter son regard, et ferma les yeux.

-Je t'en prie… »

Elle allait bientôt mourir, pas vrai… ? Il le sentait, au fond… Elle était tellement plus pâle… tellement faible… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler tellement son cœur lui faisait mal.

-D'accord… », murmura t-il doucement.

Il l'aida à se relever et fit semblant de ne pas voir la grimace de douleur qu'elle essayait de lui cacher. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle souffrait. Plus que tout. Elle refusait de lui faire mal.  
Il attrapa son pull, posé sur la chaise derrière lui, et l'aida à s'habiller avec patience et douceur. Chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, Sasuke sentait son cœur se déchirer. Il savait que son sourire était faux. Il savait qu'il y avait de la peur et de la douleur, dans ses yeux, qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher derrière un air enjoué. Elle faisait ça pour lui, mais ça le tuait.  
Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et il la porta jusque ça voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence.  
Sakura sentait son regard sur elle, parfois. Elle fit mine de ne pas les remarquer, ses yeux perdus dans le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. Elle ne voulais pas voir ses prunelles grises remplies de souffrances. Il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis l'annonce de son cancer, du moins, pas en face d'elle, et elle lui en était reconnaissante pour ça.  
Elle n'aurait pas pût le supporter.  
Sasuke s'arrêta lorsqu'ils atteignirent la plage près de l'hôtel. Il descendit de la voiture et hissa Sakura sur son dos avant de descendre sur le sable.  
Elle était légère…  
Les vaguelettes mouillaient ses pieds alors qu'il longeait la mer, silencieux. Les cheveux de Sakura chatouillaient sa joue et son visage était enfoui dans son cou alors qu'elle le remerciait d'une voix faible.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé, tu sais… Arigato Gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun… »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, le regard fixé droit devant lui.  
Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devaient souffrir autant ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça ?! Pourquoi devait-elle mourir ? Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne... ça le tuais... ça le tuais !  
Pourquoi Sakura, pourquoi Sakura ?!  
Il hurlait, il hurlait intérieurement… Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI !?

Et brusquement, ses bras lâchèrent.  
Son corps se fit plus lourd, et son souffle brûlant avait arrêté de chatouiller sa joue.  
Elle était morte…  
Elle était morte.

Lorsqu'il il entendit un sanglot sortir de sa bouche, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

o

Il faisait beau.

Les couleurs du paysages étaient magnifiques… Il aurait pût en faire un tableau.  
Les voix derrières lui n'étaient plus qu'un faible bruit de fond. L'odeur de l'encens qui brûlait apaisait son esprit.  
Il se sentait calme.  
Quelqu'un toucha son épaule, et il se retourna légèrement pour reconnaître Kiba et Tenten. Tout deux avaient la mine soucieuse. Et ils se tenaient la main.  
Ils durent s'apercevoir de son regard insistant, car leurs doigts se séparèrent brusquement.  
Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

-Sasuke, tu vas bien ? », demanda doucement Kiba, inquiet.  
-Je vais très bien… », répondit-il, la vision floue.

Il se perdait dans ses pensées.

-Ecoutes, j'voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. Si tu veux… Tu peux m'appeler, ok ? »

Il acquiesça vaguement, l'esprit ailleurs.

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se mettre à parler.

-Vous savez… Naruto-san est dans le jardin, derrière… Vous pourriez peut-être parler… ? »  
-Peut-être… »

Kiba et Tenten se jetèrent un coup d'œil, gênés. Puis brusquement, comme s'il se réveillait, Sasuke posa son regard sur eux.

-Vous avez donné l'argent à Tsunade-san et Neji ? »  
-Ino… s'en est occupée. Elle est là… Vous voulez la voir ? »

Ino… Elle était venue à l'enterrement de Sakura…  
Il hocha sa tête de gauche à droite, lentement.

-Je vais faire un tour… Tu pourras fermer le hangar quand ce sera finit… ? »  
-Euh… Oui, bien sûr. »

Kiba le suivit du regard, triste, alors qu'il s'en allait à pied. Il voulait s'éloigner de cet endroit. Ce hanger lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Ses dessins… la chaleur du dos de Sakura, contre le sien… leurs doigts qui s'entrelaçaient.

Dans la poche de son manteau, il avait glissé le croquis qu'il avait fait de son visage, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis dans la campagne chez Asuma.

Il entendit une cloche sonner, au loin. Signe qu'il s'approchait de son ancienne école. Là où il avait passé son enfance, avec Sakura.  
La route commençait à descendre en pente. Bien.  
Il tourna la tête vers la droite, au croisement, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de klaxon.  
Un camion fonçait droit vers lui, le conducteur était paniqué.

Il s'arrêta de marcher.

La douleur dura un moment, mais fût rapidement remplacée par le soulagement.  
La délivrance.

Son croquis vola dans les airs, et tomba près de son visage.

Autour de lui, les gens hurlaient.

Le papier se tâcha de sang.

FIN.


End file.
